Reid Can Let Go
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: A song Dabble between Spencer Reid and McKenna Reid. :  You may want to read Green Light Before this but you don't have to. Its not that hard to ketch up on.     HAPPY FATHERS DAY


Reid Can Let Go – A dabble for you all on this day of fathers.

* * *

><p>Reid walked hand and hand with his new daughter. The eight year old just skipped and began to talk the mans ear off. He had taken her to the zoo and watched her marvel at all of his pointless babbles about each of the animals she had asked if he could buy her a small two dollar note book so she could keep notes. At first the request seamed weird but he agreed and watched in amazement as she did take notes and then was able to explain it back in a manor that even a child could grasp. He wondered if the sheer amazement of the little girl would ever stop. Now they walked threw the park and saw people riding bikes. The eight year old glanced up at her new father.<p>

"Is riding a bicycle fun?" she asked simply as she took another lick of her small chocolate ice cream cone.

"I guess," He said simply.

"But what makes it different from walking?" She asked and Reid paused he was asked to explain many things in his years but the feeling one got from riding a bike wasn't one he thought he could explain well enough for the girl to understand what he ment.

"Well, its like your in a…. It's not realy easy to explain." He ended up saying.

"Oh, okay." The eight year old said.

"Haven't you ridden before?" He asked looking down.

"No," She said before she saw the people they where waiting for and took off in there direction.

"Come on," She called back and Reid fallowed the young girl in her joy. It was then Reid realized that the plans he made for the fallowing day weren't going to be good. He had to teach an eight year old how to ride a bike. And for some reason he couldn't be more excited.

_Wind Blowing On My Face_

_Side walk flying beneath my bike._

_A five year olds first taste _

_Of what Freedom is really like. _

_He was running right beside me_

_His hand holding on the seat._

_I took a deep breath and Hollered _

_As I hurried down the Street._

Early that morning McKenna woke to find a little bike sitting in the apartment. She walked over and ran her hand over the seat.

"I see you figured out our plans for today." Reid said with a smile.

"Really," The child squeaked.

"Yes, but first we must eat breakfast and get ready for the day. But other than that I have an empty schedule and a bike with out a rider." He said and the child ran and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you so much" She said kissing his cheek at first he was taken back but then he just smiled.

"You are most welcome Sweetie." He said kissing her cheek. After the two ate breakfast Reid watched as the child changed as fast as she could than ran back out. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a tee shirt her blond hair pulled into a pony tail and a little bit of toothpaste on her cheek.

"I think you went a little to fast." Spencer said wiping it off.

"Come on I want to learn." She said pulling him after he had grabbed her bike.

When down stairs Reid Helped his daughter on the bike then held on the back to steady her. He had made sure when buying the bike that when petted back word the bike stopped.

"Alright sweetie we are just going to go slow at first move your feet foreword." He said walking right behind her. McKenna's hair was blowing behind her as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up to feel the breeze then she glanced down getting dizzy of how fast the sidewalk moved under her.

She could hear the sound of old tennis shoes running next to her and felt her new fathers supportive grasp behind her after a few minutes she breathed in the fresh air before saying.

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can Let go. _

_Oh I think I'm ready _

_To do this on my own._

_Its still a little bit scary _

_But I want you to know_

_I will be Okay now Daddy. _

_And you can let go. _

As the bike extended out of Reid's hand he still fallowed making sure the girl would be alright. She was a natural so comfortable on the bike before lunch the two where riding side by side. McKenna took out a camera and as the two ate lunch she took a picture.

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you enjoyed it. :) HAPPY FATHERS DAY


End file.
